heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahira
“Some say I am greedy. Those that do to my face leave with no tongue.” GoddessTahira5.jpg Nickname(s) * The Silver Haired Noble * Tah Name Tahira DoB 04/27/2147 Age 998 Gender Female Blood Type Cursed Hair Color Silver White Eye Color Gold Height 5`8 Weight 170 lbs Class Yokai - Lycan Occupation * Head Mistress of Scorpion Academy ** Female Alpha of the Crescent Moon Wolf Pack Appearance * Caramel Brown skin * Alluring Golden Eyes * Silver White * 48 (D/DD, Bust) - 38 (Hips) - 42 (Waist) * Soft full lips * Seen mostly wearing traditional or nomadic clothing or garments but in her downtime she can be seen walking about wearing a white tank top no bra, jean shorts with a sarong tied about her waist, and a pair of jeweled sandals when not at work and among her students. When at work most will find the Head Mistress of Scorpion Academy dressed in two piece suit that accentuated every nuke and cranny of her banging ass body, which even after thousand years still hasn't known the pleasures of a man. 9pJd7Ap.jpg Tahira2.jpg Tahira3.jpg Tahira4.jpg book-of-bantorra-screenshot-05-600x337.jpg In Other Life.....: After Tahira had been seriously injured due to a fire. Kin would have taken her body to a secure area and he gave her some of his blood. Knowing well on what this would do to her. Giving her the curse, it turned her into a beast. Just like he was. But that was not the only change that was to come as her human form would also alter itself transforming the Nomack princess into an Amazonian goddess of 5'8 with a curvaceous bosom, ample hips, and tight round buttocks to match. Her body gaining a bit of muscle tone and mass, things that would be proven useful in the years to come. TahariWB2.jpg TahariWB1.jpg Beauty a Hundred years in the making Much has changed since getting the assignment to build and create her own school in the heart of 2nd Soul Tokyo on the orders of a man who is now her mentor and her equal in every way. For one Tahira's hair has become long white and silver in color. And her power over the elementals has become absolute right along with her beauty. GoddessTahiraHumanform2.jpg GoddessTahiraHumanform4.jpg GoddessTahiraHumanform3.jpg GoddessTahira8.jpg GoddessTahira4.jpg GoddessTahira9.jpg GoddessTahira7.jpg GoddessTahira1.jpg|Tahira showing her control over nature GoddessTahira2.jpg GoddessTahira3.jpg Behavior/Personality *Loving * Kind hearted * Open minded * Trustworthy/Loyal * Easy going Roleplay Alignment Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. A code of conduct for a lawful evil organization looks like this: 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. 'Fighting Style' 'Base Style:' Krav Maga Krav Maga ("contact combat") is a self-defense system developed for the military in Israel that consists of a wide combination of techniques sourced from Aikido, Boxing, Judo and Wrestling along with realistic fight training. Krav Maga is known for its focus on real-world situations and it's extremely efficient and brutal counter-attacks. It was derived from street-fighting skills developed by Hungarian-Israeli martial artist Imi Lichtenfeld, who made use of his training as a boxer and wrestler as a means of defending the Jewish quarter against fascist groups in Bratislava, Czechoslovakia in the mid-to-late 1930s. In the late 1940s, following his immigration to Israel, he began to provide lessons on combat training to what was to become the IDF, who went on to develop the system that became known as Krav Maga. It has since been refined for civilian, police and military applications. Krav Maga has a philosophy emphasizing threat neutralization, simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, and aggression. Krav Maga has been used mainly by Israeli Defense Forces, special units and reconnaissance brigades and recently by regular infantry brigades, and several closely related variations have been developed and adopted by law enforcement and intelligence organizations, Mossad and Shin Bet. There are several organizations teaching variations of Krav Maga internationally. 'Basic Principles' Krav Maga encourages students to avoid confrontation. If this is impossible or unsafe, it promotes finishing a fight as quickly as possible. Attacks are aimed at the most vulnerable parts of the body, and training is not limited to techniques that avoid severe injury; some even permanently injure or cause death to the opponent. Drills provide maximum safety to students by the use of protective equipment and the use of reasonable force. Students learn to defend against all variety of attacks and are taught to counter in the quickest and most efficient way. Ideas in Krav Maga include: Counter Attacking as soon as possible (or attacking preemptively). Targeting attacks to the body's most vulnerable points, such as: the eyes, neck or throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, etc. Maximum effectiveness and efficiency in order to neutralize the opponent as quickly as possible. Maintaining awareness of surroundings while dealing with the threat in order to look for escape routes, further attackers, objects that could be used to defend or help attack, and so on. Training can also cover situational awareness to develop an understanding of one's surroundings, learning to understand the psychology of a street confrontation, and identifying potential threats before an attack occurs. It may also cover ways to deal with physical and verbal methods to avoid violence whenever possible. 'History of Krav Maga' Imre Lichtenfeld (also known as Imi Sde-Or) was born in 1910 in Budapest, Hungary and grew up in Bratislava (Slovakia). Lichtenfeld became active in a wide range of sports, including gymnastics, wrestling, and boxing. In 1928, Lichtenfeld won the Slovakian Youth Wrestling Championship, and in 1929 the adult championship (light and middleweight divisions). That same year, he also won the national boxing championship and an international gymnastics championship. During the ensuing decade, Imi's athletic activities focused mainly on wrestling, both as a contestant and a trainer. In the mid-1930s, anti-Semitic riots began to threaten the Jews of Bratislava, Czechoslovakia. (The country was created from parts of Austro-Hungary in 1918—a result of World War l) Lichtenfeld became the leader of a group of Jewish boxers and wrestlers who took to the streets to defend Jewish neighborhoods against the growing numbers of national socialist party and anti-Semitic thugs. Lichtenfeld quickly discovered, however, that actual fighting was very different from competition fighting, and although boxing and wrestling were good sports, they were not always practical for the aggressive and brutal nature of street combat. It was then that he started to re-evaluate his ideas about fighting and started developing the skills and techniques that would eventually become Krav Maga. Having become a thorn in the side of the equally anti-Semitic local authorities, Lichtenfeld left his home, family and friends in 1940 on the last refugee ship to escape Europe. After making his way to the Middle East, Lichtenfeld joined Israel’s pre-state Haganah paramilitary organization to protect Jewish refugees from local inhabitants. In 1944 Lichtenfeld began training fighters in his areas of expertise: physical fitness, swimming, wrestling, use of the knife, and defence against knife attacks. During this period, Lichtenfeld trained several elite units of the Haganah including Palmach (striking force of the Haganah and forerunner of the special units of the Israel Defense Forces) and the Pal-Yam, as well as groups of police officers. In 1948, when the State of Israel was founded and the IDF was formed, Lichtenfeld became Chief Instructor for Physical Fitness and Krav Maga at the IDF School of Combat Fitness. He served in the IDF for about 20 years, during which time he developed and refined his unique method for self-defense and hand-to-hand combat. Self-defense was not a new concept, since nearly all martial arts had developed some form of defensive techniques in their quest for tournament or sport dominance. However, self-defense was based strictly upon the scientific and dynamic principles of the human body. Before retiring from the military, Lichtenfeld elected Eli Avikzar his military successor. With Lichtenfeld's blessing, Avikzar went on to strengthen Krav Maga with the addition of new techniques from Judo and Aikido which maintained Krav Maga's central principles of maximum effectiveness and efficiency. Avikzar, later in 1989 founded K.A.M.I. the Israeli Krav Magen Association. Boaz Aviram succeeded Avikzar as Chief Instructor, and was followed only by a handful of others. Flow of battle: ' Sei 'Chi Base Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Wolfblood Physiology - Cursed - After Tahira had been seriously injured due to a fire. Kin would have taken her body to a secure area and he gave her some of his blood. Knowing well on what this would do to her. Giving her the curse, it turned her into a beast. Just like he was. Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Poison Immunity *Night Vision *Predator Instinct *Lycanthropic Infection *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Temperature Regulation User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. ''Forms '' Human: This is Tahira's human form. Within her human form she has peak human strength through all cycles of the moon and gets invulnerablity on full moon's. Due to her getting burned alive, her nerve endings on full moon's allow her to negate all forms of pain. GoddessTahiraHumanform.jpg Halfwolf: Her halfwolf state, it gives her peak human attirubutes, peak human strength and speed, and it allows her to manipulate earthly things to a whim. The most intuned with nature out of the pack. She can communicate with other animals and the such in this state. And even communicate with some of the plant life to assist her. Making her an excellent tracker, almost if not better then Kin is. She gets a set of large wolf ears and a tail. Much like the other females which is starting to start a pattern. spice-and_00400365.jpg Lycan: Hey Lycan form, where she becomes a feral and troublesome beast. Due to her kindhearted nature. The Curse discards that and turns Tahira into a full blown killing machine. Out of the others she is the only one who seems to lose herself when she turns into this state, becoming a threat to friend and foe. However Kin can keep her focused for a bit with his mental chi but even that has its limits. In this form she doenst feel pain at all either and can even use her chi to cause old wounds on opponents to widen and explode. elders_floating_temple__luna_the_werewolf_queen_by_zoidsfan507-d4tl6om.png Direwolf: Her Direwolf form, a beastily form which regulates on size depending on how much chi Tahira puts into it. In this form Nature becomes her weapon along with her already immense strength in this form. Able to pummel even the strongest enemies within this beastily wolf state. Her strength allowing her to even blast through a tank in this form. She can also negate pain in this form, and her skin becomes as tough as tounsten steel. Bullets and bladed weapons cannot pierce her in this form. She becomes a literal tank of destruction. Toboe-wolfs-rain-15031896-428-600.jpg Wolves-in-Anime-wolves-16961943-640-480.jpg Holo_in_Battle_(S1E13).png 858368_1318883574852_full.jpg Tahira11.jpg|Tahira's Dire Wolf a 100 years later 'Weapon of Choice' ='Scimitar Swords'= scimitars.jpg A scimitar is a backsword or sabre with a curved blade, originating in the Middle East. The curved sword or "scimitar" was widespread throughout the Middle East from at least the Ottoman period, with early examples dating to Abbasid era (9th century) Khurasan.needed The type harks back to the makhaira type of antiquity, but the Arabic term saif is a loan from Greek xiphosneeded (the straight, double-edged sword of Greek antiquity). The Persian sword now called "shamshir" appears by the 12th century and was popularized in Persia by the early 16th century, and had "relatives" in Turkey (the kilij), and the Mughal Empire (the talwar). Scimitar Sword Training A skill that was used in Medieval times during the Crusade by Saracens was necessary and a played a vital part in Medieval life. Though it was originally used by the tribes when on horseback to cut their opponents down Tahira, has managed to adapt these ancient principles in her own flow of combat to do just the same to those she hunts here in the modern era. The training required by a Saracen during those times to use the Scimitar Sword being: *Training method - The training method practised in the use of the Scimitar Sword was based on strength and accuracy in cutting, or 'slicing' the target. *A "hit" was scored in Medieval weapons training by making light contact with a defined target area. A blunted or wooden weapon was used when practicing with an opponent. gerudo_sandstorm_by_xemzero-d361lpb.jpg iron_knucle_nabooru_by_gabriela_birchal-d5veklc.jpg Study___Nabooru_by_UndyingNephalim.jpg ='Dual Bladed Chakram'= Super_Chakram.jpg two_piece_chakram_apart.jpg The chakram is a throwing weapon from India. It is circular in shape with a sharpened outer edge and ranges in size from approximately 12–30 centimetres (4.7–11.8 in) in diameter. It is also known as chalikar meaning "circle", and was sometimes referred to in English writings as a "war-quoit". The chakram is primarily a throwing weapon but can also be used hand-to-hand. A smaller variant called chakri was worn on the wrist. A related weapon is the chakri dang, a bamboo staff with a chakri attached at one end. Chakram Training/Technique The chakram's combat application is largely dependent on its size. Regular-sized (15+ cm dia.) steel chakram could be thrown 40–60 meters, while brass chakram, due to their better airfoil design, could be thrown in excess of 100 meters. If properly constructed, it should be a perfect circle. Warriors trained by throwing chakram at lengths of green bamboo. In single combat, the chakram could be thrown underarm like a modern Aerobie. In battle, it was usually thrown vertically so as to avoid accidentally hitting an ally on the left or right side. A stack of chakram could be quickly thrown one at a time like shuriken. On elephant or horseback, chakram could be more easily thrown than spears or arrows. Because of its aerodynamic circular shape it is not easily deflected by wind. The most iconic method of throwing a chakram is tajani, wherein the weapon is twirled on the index finger of an upraised hand and thrown with a timed flick of the wrist. The spin is meant to add power and range to the throw, while also avoiding the risk of cutting oneself on the sharp outer edge. An adept user can twirl the chakram while using another weapon with the other hand. The use of tajani in battle was perfected by the Nihang who employed a particular formation to protect the chakram-wielder from harm. Although variants of the chakram would make their way to neighbouring parts of the region, the tajani technique appears to have remained unique to Indian martial arts. The smaller chakri could also be worn on the arms or wrists and used like knuckledusters. When worn on the arms the chakri could be used to break or cut the opponent's arms while grappling. The larger vada chakra were worn around the neck and thrown or dropped down on the opponent vertically. In the turban, it could be raked across an enemy's face or eyes while fighting. If she were to reveal anything more about her arsenal, she'd have to kill ya haha... but no on the real though I'm serious. Allies/Enemies Enemies Any man/woman/child with a price tag on your heads... Allies * Her students; past, present & eventually future ones too. * Thabin Zackary (Fellow Master Trainer) * Morgiana aka Burly Morg * Master Coxrin (Leader of the Warlocks) * Any Warlock, regardless of what which School they hail from *Her Pack * Her Pack brothers Kaith Yamato and Lee 'Background' Tahira, was born and raised in the foul sands of Skyland. Bred as a warrior at an early age her father the leader of the Nomacks and the only male to be born within the last 20 years had trained her to be a brutal killer. Her mother was said to be an In-lander. From one of the main towering utopia's but all information in regards to this are truly unknown. Her sisters, Farah, Cleo, and War Star, are all warriors as well, hoping to find a suitable man out there to breed with to make another chief for their village. All but Tahira, who doesn't want to give herself to just anyone, and only looks at those that are truly worthy of her strength and intellect not the one her father seeks to have her married off too. Thus while her sisters all look and speak of possibly prospects in order to secure their village's future. Tahira having run away from home when she was 6 years old is presently at the age of 22 is a Master trainer of one of Skylands most notorious bounty hunting groups to date known on the lips of all as the Warlocks. A band of warriors, hustlers, thugs, and sometimes even thieves themselves who spend their days hunting down the worst of the worst within the ranks of the deserts and collecting bounties that would most likely feed villages for years to come for their own personal gain. Though a messy and sometimes tedious task, she enjoys the work when sent out into the field and even more so when training the recruits sent to her by the Warlocks' School of the Phoenix's leader, Master Coxrin which is where Tahira has come to resided since having been founded by the caravan in the desert where she lay near dying. Approval By: Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Yokai Category:Wolfbloods Category:Crescent Moon Wolf Pack Category:Scorpion Academy